Death's Nyte Fury
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: Laylah, a human mutant trapped in a dragon-like form meets the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. While protecting the humans, and having many heated arguments with the Rider Death, Laylah and the Horsemen search the Earth for the humans that have not reached the new human city of Hope. Through the trials she faces, she finds that she has fallen for one of the Four.
1. Prologue

Laylah wasn't your average human. She was a mutant. A human with gifts that had long been forgotten since the end of the human race. She alone had survived the Apocalypse and had wandered the earth in a form that wouldn't give her away. She was a mimicker, capable of changing her shape to anything that she could touch or see. But most of the time, the form that gave her the greatest power was that of a dragon, a shadow dragon. She hid and moved within shadows, changing her size. It was often more useful for her to be in a smaller, less threatening form. After all, the large demons roaming the cities were more than willing to kill whatever seemed like a threat to them.

Laylah couldn't remember how long it had been since the Apocalypse. A hundred years? A thousand? All she knew was that if she was human, she wasn't a natural human. The radiation that the demons brought by opening up the Earth had changed her somehow. But she couldn't find herself to care anymore. The human race had just appeared suddenly one day, popping out of the ashes like daisies. At first she had frightened them, but she had gained the humans' trust after defending them from hoards of demons and revealing her humanoid form to them. The humans had named her Nyte Fury the Guardian, and she sought to keep them from being wiped out once more, and she wasn't about to let anything keep her from protecting the humans.


	2. Meeting War and Death

Laylah was ushering a small group of five human males through a ruined city, her tiny dragon like form, no bigger than a gallon of milk and weighing no more than sixty pounds, was hard to spot, compared to her much more threatening form that was roughly as tall of a sky scraper, wider than six blocks across, and weighing six hundred tons. Her glowing emerald eyes scanned their surroundings carefully, spotting demons and angels from a great distance. The humans remained silent at her request, fearful of the demons that were close by.

"Run over to that factory and wait for me there. I must take care of something," Laylah whispered to the leader of the human males, landing on his shoulder so that she didn't have to speak too loudly.

The humans did as she bid and hid amongst the shadows. There was a group of demons in a street that they needed to use in order to get out of the city. Once she knew that the humans were safely hidden, Laylah increased her size, making her the size of a draft horse, and took to the sky to be stealthy. The sun barely shone through the ashen clouds, giving Laylah the perfect cover. She circled the group of eight demons and waited for the perfect moment to strike. She was about to dive into the group when she held back as two beings riding atop two great horses from another realm. The first one to jump into the fray was a broad shoulders, black haired, pale skinned male that wielded two scythes like they were a part of his own body. The second was a much larger male that was covered head to toe in armor. He by far the was most massive, muscle bound being that she had seen in the long years that she had been on this ruined Earth. But the pale skinned one sent shivers down her spine. He was far more feral and elegant about how he took down the demons. The other male was more just smash everything and try to find remains afterwards type of fighter. Laylah added more size to her body, making her larger than a city bus and weighing at least two tons. Her black scales and emerald eyes shimmered in the pale light, making her seem like a demon from the greatest reaches of hell, yet she wasn't about to confront these beings, at least not yet.

Laylah went back to the humans, and called them out into the street behind her. She would stand guard against the two beings that were headed their way.

"That seemed too easy, Brother," said a deep voice from just beyond a corner several hundred feet away.

"I agree, War. The demons seem to have been afraid of something else besides us. Did you see the way the jumped away from the shadows?" said a deep throated, gravely voice that sent shivers down her spine.

The two huge male beings turned the corner and froze in place when Laylah let out a feral growl. The pale skinned one drew its weapons and crouched in a fighting stance, and the larger one taking hold of its massive sword on its back. Laylah gently guided the humans into another building with her tail, placing her body between the two beings and the humans.

The pale skinned one slowly stood, watching her movements. Laylah snapped her massive jaws at him when he took a step towards her and let her wings stretch out from her body to make her appear larger than she already was.

"War, put your sword down," the pale skinned one growled over his shoulder, carefully placing his scythes on his hips and holding his hands up to show her that he posed no threat.

The one named War, the red hooded one covered in armor, lowered his sword and placed it on his back. The pale skinned one slowly came forward, its movement slow and nonthreatening.

"Be careful, Death. We don't know what this thing is or what it was doing with the humans," War growled, his whole body tense.

The one called Death, the pale skinned one with glowing orange eyes, gave a nod to War and cautiously approached Laylah.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer or she'll rip you limb from limb!" shouted one of the human males that she was protecting.

Laylah let out a roar at the human and he shrunk back inside the building. Laylah turned her attention once more to the one called Death and she let her chest fill with her best weapon. Her fire wasn't an ordinary fire that dragons let loose upon their enemies. Her fire, was a mixture of lightning and a plasma that clung to anything it touched. She was lighting and death itself, and the humans had seen first-hand what she could do to the demons and angels that got in her way.

"We don't want to hurt you, great beast. We only seek the well-being of the humans," Death said, holding his hands out to her.

Laylah lowered her head and knocked him back to where War stood, growling in anger. War burst out laughing and Death shoved his companion aside and pulled his scythes out and advanced on her. Laylah stood motionless, waiting for his first move. He leapt up above her head, making Laylah back out from under him. When he landed she placed one of her clawed hands on his body trapping him.

"Stay away from the humans, demon. No one will harm them as long as I live," Laylah growled at him, watching as his eyes went wide in surprise.

"It can speak?!" War shouted in surprise.

Suddenly one of the humans ran out and climbed onto Laylah's hand that held Death captive and waved his arms to draw attention to him.

"What do you want, little one?" Laylah growled impatiently.

"Let him go! My friend was saved by this one! They have been saving humans like you! Don't hurt him!" the human shouted, his brown eyes pleading with her.

Laylah growled at the human but released Death and shrank to her tiniest form. She scrambled over to the human who had pleaded for Death to live and climbed up his body to rest across his shoulders. Death came to his feet and growled at Laylah, which only made her growl back.

"Please don't aggravate her. She means well," the human said, gently rubbing the soft scales on Laylah's throat.

"That tiny thing can change into something that big?" War asked, coming to stand next to the human.

"She can get bigger than even the tallest buildings in this city, but she hasn't done that since the start of the hordes. But most of the time she stays in this form to guide us through cities and forests unseen. And her name is Nyte Fury, not thing or it," another human growled, also rubbing the bottom of Laylah's throat.

Death growled and stalked off past his companion and waited for information.

"May I?" war asked Laylah, holding out a hand for her to climb on.

Laylah carefully climbed onto War's hand and wrapped her tail around his wrist so that she could stay balanced. War carefully reached out to Laylah and stroked her scaled throat, smiling as she purred loudly.

"What a magnificent creature. Who knew a being like this could have existed for so long without being documented," War said, lifting her to eye level, " What are her abilities?"

"She breathes a fire that is laced with lightning and it sticks to whatever it touches. She can speak, as you have heard, she can change her size and summon shadows to her. She can fly and is skilled in fighting," the leader of the humans growled, holding out his arm for Laylah.

Laylah climbed onto the human's arm, careful of her claws and curled herself about his wide shoulders.

"Amazing. I've always wondered what a dragon looked like. Fury will be ecstatic to hear about this," War said, rubbing her throat again.

"Fury is on the other side of the continent, War. As is Strife. She'll have to miss this opportunity," Death snarled from his perch on a pile of rubble.

"Don't be so sour, Death. She was just protecting the humans. And you have to admit, she is quite powerful," War snapped at his companion.

"I apologize for offending you, Death. I was just doing my job," Laylah said, flying over to him.

Death tried to shoo her away but she just crawled up onto his shoulders and started to purr. War chuckled and the humans smiled at their guardian. Death sighed in defeat and pried Laylah off of his shoulders and tossed her into the air. Angry that he was treating her rudely after she had apologized, Laylah snapped his arm with her tail like a whip, making him jump in pain and swat at her.

War quickly grabbed Laylah and placed her on his armored shoulders and kept his angry companion at bay.

"Give up the beast, War. I will not tolerate it to breathe," Death snarled, pulling out his scythes.

Laylah let out a roar that belied her tiny frame, making the buildings and ground shake from its ferocity.

"I have apologized to you, Death. And you have treated me as though I had stained your skin with blood. You are the one who brought my wrath upon you," Laylah snarled, growling in size from her anger.

The humans quickly pulled Laylah from War's shoulders and carried her off in the direction that they were headed. Leaving War and his companion standing alone in the ruins of an old human city.


	3. I Was Once Human

Laylah and the humans were traveling in peace, the forests around them clear of any demon or angel. The humans were growing more and more excited as they neared the city Hope. Every human knew that Laylah had created it and guarded it with ancient wards she had learned to make. The humans had formed armed guards and trained themselves in self-defense and every time Laylah came to the city, she was greeted with a great party and a week of rest. The beings called War and Death had not shown themselves, yet Laylah knew that they were following them. She kept guard at night, shifting into a much larger form so that she could hide the humans with her wings. But this night was going to be different, she could sense an uneasiness in the two beings following them. The sun had begun to set when the humans and Laylah made camp, just thirty miles outside of Hope.

The humans had settled in for the night, hiding in the circle of Laylah's tail and beneath her left wing. Her head rested at the opening of the make shift tent that she had formed and her ever watchful eyes scanned their surroundings constantly. Sometime late in the night War had shown himself. Laylah raised her head in greeting and shorted at him. Death followed several yards behind his companion and stood leaning against a tree while War sat by Laylah's head.

"Please forgive my Brother. He has a temper and is the eldest of the four of us. He can be a bit arrogant and cruel at times," War said quietly, placing a hand under Laylah's chin and rubbing the scales.

"He has already been forgiven, War. But I cannot guarantee that we will not have disagreements. I apologize for my rude behavior the other day. It was very undragon like of me," Laylah said, resting her large head in his lap.

"Of course, Nyte Fury," War said, rubbing the scales atop her head.

"My name is actually Laylah. The humans just gave me that name since I hunt at night and with a fury that they cannot possess themselves," Laylah sighed, curling her tail protectively around the sleeping humans.

"Laylah, it is a beautiful name. Both suit you well," War said, smiling down at her.

"My mother gave me that name. She told me that it means Night," Laylah said quietly, raising her head to look around them in search of any danger.

"Again, it suits you well. My name is War, since all I seem to bring is conflict. Death is the oldest of us and he brings death swifter than the rest of us. I wouldn't wish to make him angry with me, even though he won't let me perish. Strife is well, strife. He's the middle Brother and he has two twin pistols. And then there is Fury, I think you two would get along well. She owns a fury that is unmatched by anyone, well, you might pose a threat to that claim. She uses a fiery whip and has red hair. She is much like you in many ways. She's the compassion of the group," War said, explaining the names behind his group of siblings.

"What is it like to have siblings?" Laylah asked, her emerald green eyes full of curiosity.

"It is wonderful. It is like having parents who are also your friends and siblings. But they can get on each other's nerves at times, but that is how it is with families. Do you have any family?" War asked, watching as Laylah cocked her head in curiosity.

"They died long ago. They were too weak to survive the Apocalypse. I was an only child, my father had left before I was born. My mother died two years after I was born and then my grandparents, and then my aunts and uncles, and then my cousins. I killed everyone that I had lived with. Death seems to follow me everywhere I go. And the death I speak of is not your brother. No one survives while being a part of my family," Laylah said quietly, her eyes darkening in sorrow.

"A family of dragons?" War asked, clearly confused.

"No War. A family of humans. I was at one point a human," Laylah said, making Death's head snap to attention.

"What did you say?" Death growled, coming towards her.

"I used to be human," Laylah growled out, locking eyes with Death.


	4. A True Guardian

Laylah, the five humans, War and Death made their way to the city of Hope. They were just a mile outside of the city and the humans kept rushing ahead. Laylah rested atop War's broad shoulders, her tail wrapped around his neck and purring quietly. Death walked just in front of War, giving Laylah an amazing view of his back. Death was a well-muscled male, although his spine protruded from the muscle and strained against his deathly pale skin. That didn't bother her though, seeing as how she had spikes and horns all over her body. She liked his long black hair, thinking that it suited him well. Though War was just as attractive with his long white hair, glowing blue eyes, and extremely muscular build. He was nicer and easier to talk to than his quiet and brooding brother. But there was something about Death that drew her to him. She knew not what it was about him, though they did argue constantly and occasionally ended one with a rough brawl. War kept them apart for most of the time, but he often conversed with the humans and kept them from rushing ahead blindly. Laylah nudged War's cheek and slide from his shoulders to fly up to Death. She carefully came to rest upon his left shoulder and sat perched there. Her emerald eyes scanned their surroundings, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Do you feel it as well?" Death murmured, looking off to his right as they both heard a branch snap.

"Yes. How many are there?" she whispered, her wings vibrating against her back.

"Twenty that I can sense. Mind getting a bird's eye view?" Death said, pulling her from his shoulder and letting her rest on his massive hand.

"Gladly. Mind giving me a push?" Laylah said, looking up at him.

"Gladly," Death said, launching Laylah into the air and watching as she disappeared into the clouds.

Laylah searched the surrounding area and counted at least thirty demons lying in wait for their party. Growling angrily, Laylah increased her size to larger than a city bus and dived down to the humans. She scooped them up in her clawed hands, protecting them from the unseen danger. She then swept War and Death into the air with her tail and hovered beneath them to allow them to land on her back.

"There are more than we originally thought. I'll drop you guys off at the city and I'll take care of this," Laylah said, speeding for the city of Hope.

"You can't take on all of them, Laylah!" War shouted, leaning closer to her head so that she could hear him.

"Just take the humans to safety. I'll be fine!" Laylah shouted back, diving down into the city.

Laylah carefully dropped the humans into a street and then dumped Death and War along with them. Laylah then spun and flew off to fight the thirty demons that threatened the carefully built city that she had created.

Death spun to his brother War and dragged him along behind him as he ran for the city gates. Laylah wouldn't be able to fight all thirty demons of that power level. The two riders easily got beyond the city walls and went in search for the dragon that had proven to be a true guardian.

Laylah was fighting for her very life. She had been unable to grow any larger since she had carried five humans and two surprisingly heavy beings into the city of Hope. The demons had made several large cuts on her chest and throat, and had managed to damage her right wing. She was unable to fly now, but she could still breathe fire. She let loose a stream of flames so intense she had to squeeze her eyes shut from the heat. She had just about destroyed most of the demons when she ran out of fire. She had used too much energy and was suffering from magic and axe blows to her wings and throat. She was brought down by several demons and she was about to have her head removed from her body when Death burst from the forest and cleaved the executioner demon in half. War was quick to follow and with the two of them destroying demons left and right, Laylah just laid on the ground, sinking into her tiniest form. She was struggling to breathe and tried to crawl to safety, but had taken too many blows. She was losing blood, and a lot of it. War had cleared out the remaining demons while Death came to Laylah's aid. She could hardly keep her eyes open any longer and prayed that she could make it out of this ordeal alive.

Death knelt next to a quickly fading Laylah. She was lying in a pool of her own blood and was hardly awake. He gently scooped her up into his arms and called for War.

"War! We need to go! Now!" Death shouted, summoning Despair and mounting quickly.

War summoned Ruin and the pair charged for the city of Hope. Laylah had been seemingly lifeless during the ride to the city, her tiny dragon body cradled in the crook of Death's arm. When she had become unconscious, he had worried greatly for her well-being. She was after all, the one to have started what the Four Horsemen sought to do. Even though Death thought of the dragon as irritating beyond measure, he couldn't risk her passing to the Kingdom of the Dead. If the Four Horsemen were to save all the humans, they would need this being that has been on Earth far longer than they have. Death looked down at the unconscious Laylah and urged Despair into a faster gallop. They had to reach the city in time, too much was at stake to be sluggish.

Laylah woke groggily, her head pounding and spinning in circles. Her rib cage throbbed, as did her wings, and she weakly opened her eyes. She was in her quarters, an old warehouse large enough to hold most of her larger sizes that the humans had given her, and lying on a large pile of old furs. She looked around her quarters and spotted War staring out the window, and Death sharpening his scythes in the far corner. Laylah let out a pitiful wail that could hardly be heard and War and Death snapped to attention. Laylah tried to get to her feet, her limbs shaking and her wounds starting to bleed again. Death was the first to her side and gently picked her up, cradling her in one of his massive hands.

"Stay still, Laylah. You are not yet strong enough to be up and moving around," War said quietly, looking her over carefully.

"Must…make sure…humans…are alright," Laylah whimpered, looking towards the door that led to outside.

Death walked slowly and smoothly towards the door, War following at a much slower pace. Death opened the door and the massive crowd of people that had gathered outside cheered loudly when they caught sight of Laylah. She pushed herself into a sitting position, not allowing herself to appear weak. The humans left one by one after they thanked her and praised her, draining Laylah's energy as the minutes turned into hours. The last to visit her were the five males that he had saved before she fought the demons and bowed when they bowed before her.

"Thank you, Nyte Fury, for saving us. We are in your debt," the leader of the males said, raising his head to look up at her.

"Please. It is my honor to rescue those who need rescuing. Thank you, all of you, for making the trip a pleasant one," Laylah said, motioning for them to rise to their feet.

The humans practically glowed with pride and walked up to Death and War.

"If you two really are here to help save the humans, take care of Nyte Fury. This isn't the first time she had sacrificed herself to protect us. Keep her safe and give her a friend. She's been alone for as long as she has been saving our race," the smallest of the humans said, gently rubbing the top of Laylah's head.

"She won't be alone. We have one more Brother, and one Sister on their way here. They will need to get into the city and find us. If you could grant them entrance it would be appreciated," War said, placing a hand on Death's shoulder.

"It will be done. Just take care of her. She's the hope that the people of this city cling to," the leader of the males said, turning to leave.

Death turned and went back inside the warehouse, leaving War to barricade the door once more. Laylah slumped in Death's hand and let out a sigh.

"Laylah, your wounds need to be taken care of," Death said, gently placing her on her furs again.

"I have no bandages. They will heal in a day or so. I just need to rest," Laylah said, curling up on the pile of furs and closing her eyes to get some much needed rest.


	5. Author's Note

XX Hey it's me! Just wanted to say that I in no way own Darksiders or its characters, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this stuff. I hope you like what I have so far and please comment and review. Don't be shy and leave me ideas on what you think about the story and if anything needs changed. Thanks a bunch for reading this and I hope you all enjoy! May Death be pleased with this story. If not then I guess he'll reap my soul ever so slowly and painfully. Oh well. See you guys later! XX

PS. If you guys review my stuff, I'll get chapters out faster so you don't have to wait as long. ;)


	6. The Dilemma

Laylah woke late in the morning the next day, yawning and stretching. Her tail hit something hard but warm and she looked behind her and nearly rolled off of Death's chest in surprise. She didn't remember asking him to sleep with her. She certainly didn't remember crawling onto his chest and making him chuckle. And she really didn't remember the possessive look in his eyes when she fell asleep. She whacked his bone mask with her tail, making him flinch and lurch upright, sending Laylah tumbling painfully down his armored legs. Both of them froze when several chuckles were heard and Laylah looked up to see two other beings like Death and War staring down at her. The female, Fury, looked shocked and happy to see Laylah. The female gently picked her up, cradling her in her arms and looked her over carefully.

Unsure of who this creature was, and why it was in her home and picking her up like a small child, Laylah grew angry. How could it have gotten past the guards?! Who could have betrayed her?! Laylah increased her size until she was big enough to knock Fury all the way across the warehouse with a single push of her tail. Strife pulled out his pistols and took aim, but Laylah easily knocked him aside as well.

"Demons! How did they get into my city?!" Laylah roared, pinning Death and War beneath her clawed hands.

"They are our siblings! They mean no harm!" War shouted over her rumbling growls.

Strife started pelting bullets at Laylah, all of them bouncing off her scales. She turned and attacked him, tossing him out one of the windows. Fury leapt on top of Laylah's back, her whip coiling around Laylah's throat. She bucked and leapt into the air, crushing the female against the ceiling. She bared her teeth at Death and War who had gotten to their feet, freezing in place when they saw the crazed look in Laylah's emerald eyes. She wasn't in control of herself. She was going on pure instinct. Fury noticed her brothers motioning for her to not get up, to remain motionless, and she did as they bid. But Strife burst in, guns blazing and when Laylah trapped him beneath her clawed hands, roaring so loud it shook the warehouse to the point of falling apart, Death knew that he had to do something. He leapt atop her head and pulled her head to the side so that he could speak with her.

"Laylah! Stop this madness! They mean no harm to you or the humans!" Death shouted, using all the muscle in his body to keep her from moving.

She snapped her jaws at him, her fire bubbling up in the back of her throat. She let out a stream of her fire, making War and Strife lunge out of the way as it began to burn on the concrete floor. Death forced her jaw closed, then pinned her head to the floor in an effort to calm her. Death carefully reached under Laylah's jaw and rubbed the scales on her throat, making the taut muscles in her body relax. Laylah slowly calmed, her breathing heavy and her growls still shaking the ground. War gathered his siblings and pulled them into a far corner, leaving Death and Laylah to themselves.

"Why did no one tell me that they were here?!" she growled at Death, gently pulling away from him.

"You were resting and healing from your wounds. War and I agreed that we would not disturb you," Death said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am the guardian of the humans and this city. I must know what happens within its walls. Next time that I find the lack of information on your or your siblings part, I will kill all of you. Now stay here. I must hunt and patrol," Laylah snarled, pushing Death away from her and heading for the door that led to outside.

Once Laylah had taken to flight Death turned to his siblings and gave each of them a hard look.

"How many humans did the two of you find?" Death asked Fury and Strife.

"Only three, and all died due to their stupidity. This quest of yours is going to fail, brother," Fury growled, fingering her whip coiled at her hip.

"Laylah has found and protected all the humans within this city. If we are to succeed, we need her help," War said, shifting his weight on his feet.

"I know, brother. But she has lost trust in us. We must gain it back," Death growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"And just how are we to do such a thing? She is volatile and is driven by instinct. She cannot control herself," Fury snapped, gesturing to the door that Laylah had exited the building through.

"By not fighting with her. Death tried that first thing and he got toyed with. But if you take the more human approach, by talking to her and becoming an ally, she will warm up to you. She was once a human, and I think that part of her is dying for friendship like she once had thousands of years ago," War growled, making his sister pause and think more about what she had to do in order to become an ally.

"She has risked much to keep the humans alive. She is the one who built this very city. We cannot pose as a threat, or we will all end up in the Dead kingdom," Death said quietly, pondering just how they were to go about it.

"Well, since she told us to stay here, that is what we will do. We might as well make ourselves comfortable," Strife said, holstering his pistols and leaning against a stone pillar.

Death merely nodded his head and closed the door to the outside, hoping that they could get back on Laylah's good side.

Laylah tore apart a horde of demons and fed on their flesh, giving them no remorse and eating most while they were still alive. Though she hated the taste of demons, it was the only thing within a hundred miles of Hope that would keep her sustained. Once she had her fill, she burnt the area to a crisp, destroying the evidence so that demons would get the message to not come any closer. Her patrols went on as planned, but they were going much slower than usual. She wished to give herself time to think. They were horsemen, all four of them. There was something that felt familiar about four horsemen. And the names were plaguing her mind. Death. War. Names of something that she had read about long before the Apocalypse. But where? And what did it mean? After stopping several bands of demons and killing a few curious angels, Laylah headed back to her warehouse to rest. Her wounds had healed enough to allow her to patrol, but not enough to let her stay awake the entire night. As she neared the gates, she shrank into her smaller form and spoke with the guards.

"Bring the captain to me, please," she said, resting heavily on the top of the forty story wall that she had sculpted with her own hands from stone and metal.

Within minutes the captain of the guards came running and bowed in front of her.

"What brings you to the wall, Nyte Fury?" the captain said.

"I must rest. I cannot remain on guard for the night. I am sorry to ask this great task of you and your men," Laylah said on a sigh.

"Think nothing of it. Nothing will get past these walls. If we need you, may we call for you?" the captain said, standing and holding out a hand for her to crawl upon.

Laylah climbed up onto his armored hand and perched there like a hawk.

"You may call upon me should the need arise. If you find anything of suspicion, call for me. I cannot afford for the city to be lost," Laylah said, leaping into the air and taking to flight.

She headed home, weak and exhausted, but sound of mind once more.

Death was waiting outside the warehouse, sitting on the roof, gazing up at the ashen colored clouds as the sun began to set. Though Earth was not his home, it was beautiful amongst the ashes. The oranges and pinks blended with purples and blues, creating an image worthy of remembrance. But that image was quickly forgotten when Laylah came into his vision, barely able to remain in flight. She crashed to the ground just in front of the ware house, unmoving. Death slid from the room and landed on the ground, but he was the last to arrive at Laylah's side. War carefully picked her up and carried her inside, the concern clearly written on his features. Death followed everyone inside and closed the door after them. War had sat down with Laylah in his large hands, trying to get her to respond. Death pulled out a healing potion from his belt and silently approached War.

"Get this into her. She'll heal in no time," Death said, handing War the potion.

War nodded and watched as Death left to be by himself. Though Fury and Strife were wary of Laylah, Death seemed to be the only one unafraid of her.


	7. Who's Little Now?

Laylah woke slowly, her head reeling in a million directions. She let out a soft whimper and tried to get up, but her limbs felt too heavy.

"Easy, little one. Don't strain yourself," came a feminine voice from above her.

Laylah raised her head just slightly and looked up at the red haired woman that she had fought before. Laylah couldn't find it in her to be angry, she was just so tired. The red haired woman gently unfolded Laylah's wings and helped her to stand, adjusting her tail so that she would be balanced. War walked into the room and paused when he saw Laylah awake, unsure if he should approach.

"War, the healing potion worked, but she appears to be a bit groggy from it," the woman said, steadying Laylah when she swayed too much to one side.

"It can have that effect on creatures. I'll get the others, stay with her and keep her company," War said, gently rubbing the scales on Laylah's throat, making her purr loudly.

Laylah watched as War left the room, leaving Laylah to try and figure out what had happened and what was going on. She slowly and carefully turned around to face the woman and her wings flapped crazily to keep her from falling over. The woman didn't laugh, didn't crack a smile, just steadied her and guided her movements.

"What happened?" Laylah asked groggily.

"You had flown to the warehouse and crashed just before the door. War brought you inside and used a health potion Death gave him to help heal your wounds. You may feel a bit groggy for the next two hours, but it will wear off. My name is Fury, and I apologize for my actions yesterday," Fury said, rubbing Laylah's throat scales affectionately.

"And I apologize for attacking you. It was just self-defense," Laylah said quietly, struggling to climb up onto her shoulders.

"It is quite alright, little one. I would have done the same," Fury said, carefully placing Laylah on her shoulders and keeping a hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall off.

War, Death, and the other male strode into the room, walking right up to Fury and Laylah. War sat next to his sister, gently taking Laylah from her and cradling her in his large hands. Laylah didn't mind being carried around and passed from person to person, but she was just too tired and groggy to move from person to person herself.

"Laylah, You've already met Fury, our sister, but now it is time to meet Strife, our brother. He wishes to apologize for his behavior yesterday," War said, pointing to his older brother.

Strife stepped forward and Laylah growled at him. Death took a step closer to her and then gently urged his brother forward.

"I am sorry, Laylah, for shooting at you. I was just trying to protect my siblings," Strife said, his voice at a near growl.

"Laylah, we didn't mean to make you feel threatened in any way. We were summoned by our brothers and came when they called. Please forgive our ignorance to your side of the situation," Fury said, trying to bring peace to the conversation.

Laylah looked to Fury and held her stare for several seconds before sighing and crawling weakly over War's armor. Fury smiled and watched as Laylah carefully crawled onto Death's outstretched arm and then curled around his wide shoulders.

"Will you do me a favor?" Laylah asked, not even looking up at Death.

"What is it you require?" Death asked, walking form the room and out the door to the outside.

"I need to get to the city gates. I must speak with the Captain of the Guard. But I'm afraid I cannot move much," Laylah said on a sigh.

"To the gates then," Death said, heading for the entrance of the city.

Death watched the humans gawk at his size and his appearance, and how Laylah was draped across his shoulders, fast asleep. Death took in the sights of the city, marveling at how most of it was crafted by hand. The stone was carved beautifully to hold the humans, and to protect them from harm. It looked as if the stone would withstand great temperatures and even hold during an earthquake. Laylah had to have built it. But how was the biggest question. His curiosity at how just one dragon could have created so many buildings and walls within just a hundred years' time. He also noticed that as he walked by, people bowed in respect, though not at him, but at the tiny dragon draped over his shoulders. She twitched in her sleep, making him turn his head just slightly to see if she was alright. Seeing that she was fine, he headed for the stair way that would bring him to the top of the walls. Again he marveled at the craftsmanship that greeted him. Never had he seen stone nearly transparent due to such high temperatures it would have taken to mold it. As he started up the stairs, he could see several human guards run to get their captain. By the time he had reached the top the captain was there waiting for him.

"What and who are you?" growled the captain, eyeing the sleeping Laylah.

"My name is Death, a Nephilim, and I come to you at Nyte Fury's orders. She wished to speak with you and asked me to carry her here," Death said, keeping his hands at his sides.

"What exactly is a Nephilim?" the captain asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"A cursed union between angel and demon. But you have nothing to fear from me or my brethren. We are here to protect humanity," Death said quietly.

Laylah took in all the information she was getting from Death. So that was what he was. When she had asked War several days ago he hadn't answered her. But knowing this information was a great insight. She had come across the Nephilim before, when she had first become a dragon and had been accidently transported to another realm. Though she could not remember just how long ago it was. Yawning and stretching as she decided to announce herself awake, Laylah let out a soft whine. Death turned his head to look at her and she crawled atop his head and then looked down at his clearly unhappy eyes.

"Captain, I see that all is in order. I must thank you for keeping guard last night. I got the much needed rest that I had been lacking. I see you have already met Death. He and his siblings are our allies, for now. They have yet to keep my trust and earn a place here in Hope. I trust that you and your men will keep an eye on them for me while I am out patrolling. However, Death is more than capable of helping you in walking the walls. As is his brother War. Give them something to do so they aren't cooped up in my quarters all day," Laylah said, gliding over to the captains shoulders.

"As you wish, Nyte Fury. Is there a specific task you wish them to do?" the captain asked.

"They are skilled with blades, perhaps they can help train new recruits. Does that sound suitable, Death?" Laylah said, looking over at the seething Nephilim.

"Suitable enough. We are far stronger than the humans, we would end up killing one if they sparred with us," Death growled.

"That is why you are going to teach them the kinds of weapons, races, and abilities that you know. I cannot teach the humans this important knowledge. I ask this of you in an effort to keep this city safe. I can understand if you decline," Laylah said, her emerald eyes darkening in worry.

Death's anger at her orders simmered to a boil, but he had to agree with her reasoning. The humans knew nothing about the other races, their skills or their weapons.

"I accept, but I have just one request," Death said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Name it," Laylah said, her tail twitching in agitation.

"My sister Fury, and my brother Strife know more on the magical side of the races and realms. I will not teach without their help. If you want the humans to learn, they must learn it all," Death said, smirking behind his mask.

"Done. But if I find that you or your kin have betrayed us with the information, I will kill you personally," Laylah growled, climbing off the captain and increasing her size until she was larger than the wall, "See that the humans start as soon as possible. I will be expecting a report when I get back."

Laylah leapt off the wall and took to the sky, disappearing in the clouds.

Death stormed back into Laylah's warehouse, slamming the door shut as he walked in. Fury, Strife and War all looked up at him in confusion, but knew instantly that something had happened.

"What troubles you, brother?" Fury asked, coming to stand in front of Death.

"Laylah had commanded us to teach the humans all that we know," Death growled angrily.

"And I am not seeing how that is a bad thing. The humans need to know what they are dealing with, and how to survive this place. Laylah can't keep going at the pace she is or she'll just get hurt again and end up leaving the humans defenseless," War said, standing by his sister.

"But who is she to command us like we are below her?! We are Riders! Not pets!" Death snarled, his seething anger turning his orange eyes red.

"Brother, do you not remember how she defeated you with only two moves? Do you not remember how strong she is? If we are to succeed in keeping the humans alive then we must do as she commands. I don't like being ordered around either, especially now that we are free from the Charred Council, but we cannot afford for the humans to perish again," War growled at his brother, trying to get him to see reason.

"There is much that we must learn of this Laylah, Nyte Fury, or whatever she is. Dragons haven't been seen in eons, what one earth could have brought one here? And how can a human become a dragon? She is hiding something from us, and I'm going to find out what it is," Death growled, stalking away from his siblings, only to pause when a loud and deep rumbling horn sounded from the wall. Death and his siblings summoned their horses and charged for the city walls.

Laylah roared in anger at the Ashworm that had attacked her out of nowhere. She increased her size until she was as large as she could go. She stood taller than an eighty story building, half a mile across in body, and weighing as much as six hundred tons. Her roar of battle shook the ground beneath her, making the city of Hope ring the alarm. They could see her plain as day as she battled the largest Ashworm she had ever seen. Her jaws and clawed hands tore at the Ashworm's armored flesh, ripping out small chunks. The Ashworm dealt less damage but was much more agile that Laylah. It bolted out of the ground, knocking Laylah into the ruined buildings of a nearby city, making a cloud of ash and dust, hiding her from the worm. Laylah summoned the shadows and ash to her, disguising her from the creature as she glided over the ground, silent as the night. The Ashworm dived down into a hole, and Laylah took the opportunity. She lowered her muzzle to the hole and let loose a great stream of lighting laced fire, grinning at the agonized wails of the Ashworm. Once her foe had been defeated, Laylah went straight for Hope. She had to make sure the humans were safe. As she neared it, she could see the Nephilim on the city walls, shock painted clearly on their features.

"Who is the little one now?" Laylah snarled, lowering her head so that it was level with the four of them, "The warehouse is yours to keep. I must seek shelter elsewhere. Do not come looking for me. I won't be far away to protect you."

With that being said, Laylah spun and leapt into the air, leaving a confused and curious Death.

Death carefully guided Despair through the forests, searching for Laylah. How could something so massive and powerful just vanish without a trace? He couldn't sense her, couldn't see her, and couldn't hear her. He was getting frustrated and angry that she had just abandoned the humans. But she must have had a good reason. Night was beginning to fall and Death knew that traveling at night was like committing suicide. He spotted a cave just twenty yards from where he was at and started towards it, dismissing Despair. He drew his scythes and slowly entered the black cave, listening to his surroundings. He paused when he heart the chattering of teeth and looked around the he went deeper into the cave, his eyes adjusted so that he could see where he was going. At the very back of the cave was a naked human, a female. She was shivering and curled up in a ball on the cold stone, her teeth chattering. Fearing the worst, Death put away his scythes and approached the human, only to flinch when she turned and looked at him.

"I told you not to follow me!" came Laylah's voice from the human.

Shocked at what he had just discovered, Death quickly pulled Laylah into his arms and checked her for injury.

"Stop, Death! I'm fine! Don't look at me!" she wailed, flailing her arms and legs in an effort to leave his grip.

"Quit squirming, Laylah! Tell me how this happened! How are you human? You are a dragon!" Death shouted angrily, pinning her arms above her head and trapping her legs by sitting on them.

"I told you that I was a human once. And if I use too much of my power I turn back into one! To fight the Ashworm I had to use the last of my power to kill it and protect the humans. Now let me go!" Laylah roared, shoving him off of her.

Though she was human, she retained her super strength. As she came to her feet, she screamed in agony and fell to her knees, the skin on her back stretching and moving. Death watched in horror as a pair of dragon wings erupted from her skin, the blood and skin ripping from her back. She screamed as she fell to her stomach, her spine lengthening into a scaled tail that came to be eight feet long. She was in pain, and he was just sitting there like a fool. Death reached out to her, but she recoiled from him, her glowing green eyes filled with tears.

"I told you not to follow me," she mumbled just before she lost consciousness.


	8. Their New Beginning

Death cradled the sleeping Laylah in his arms, wrapped in one of his dark purple cloaks. She would often tremble in his arms, her massive wings shuddering. She was still a bit cold, even after he had made a small fire. She would mumble in her sleep, but it was in a language that he didn't know. It sounded ancient, the accent echoing off the cave walls and rumbling in the earth. He had summoned his siblings an hour ago, and was expecting them anytime soon. Death looked down at the humanoid in his arms and sighed. He knew not what was going on when it came to Laylah. He just wished he could get a clue so that he wouldn't be so lost. Fury rounded a corner and appeared in the cave entrance, pausing when she saw her brother curled up in the back of the cave before a fire with a golden haired human in his arms.

"What is going on here? You sent for us just for a human?!" Fury growled, storming into the cave.

"Not just any human, sister. But Laylah," Death growled back, unfolding Laylah's wings so that her tail would appear from beneath her.

Fury gasped and took a step back, shocked at what she was seeing. Strife and War walked in then, stopping in their tracks. War rushed over to Death and sank to his knees, reaching out to Laylah.

"Leave her be. She's in pain even now. I summoned you three because I cannot move from this spot. I can't bear to bring her unnecessary pain," Death growled, folding her wings once more.

Laylah moved her tail, curling it around Death and herself, not allowing herself to be removed form his arms.

"Strife and I will keep watch, Fury, see if you can find anything in the other realms about Laylah and fashion some clothes for her when she wakes," War growled back, pushing Strife outside and leaving Fury and Death in the cave.

Laylah woke violently, her wings flaring, hitting the cave walls and knocking Fury to the side. Her tail lashed out and made Death hit the back of the cave. Laylah gasped when War and Strife burst in, wide eyed at her nakedness. Laylah folded her wings about herself to cover her bare and sensitive skin. Death came to his feet and reached out to touch her.

"It is alright Laylah. You're safe," Death said gently, his orange eyes full of questions.

"What happened?" she asked, her green eyes filled with fear and worry.

"You used to much of your power to destroy an Ashworm that was headed for Hope. You had vanished after the battle and I found you here, as a human. You've been unconscious the whole night," Death answered, his normally hostile aura becoming one of warmth.

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asked, looking around at the four siblings.

"No, Laylah, you didn't. Come. We must get you back to Hope," War said, coming to stand next to her.

"She isn't going anywhere until I have her clothed," Fury growled at her brother, ushering the males out of the cave.

Laylah watched in silence as Fury crafted garments that were lightweight and allowed her free use of her tail and wings, making them a deep purple.

"I've seen the way Death looks at you. I'm surprised he hasn't jumped the gun so to speak. He was very possessive of you last night. I'm surprised he didn't take War's arm off when he reached for you," Fury said, smiling brightly at Laylah.

"What exactly are you implying?" Laylah asked, clearly confused.

"Death likes you. As in romantically likes you, though he's not so good on the romance part," Fury giggled, fashioning shoes for Laylah to wear.

"Really? I thought he wanted to kill me," Laylah said, frowning in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sure he does. But I really think that he likes you. And Death hasn't liked anyone in a long time so I'm going to help you catch even more of his attention," Fury said giving Laylah a gentle hug.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Laylah asked, eyeing the woman.

"Well, for starters, you should wear his color. Which you are already doing. And second, you have already captured his attention with your skills and powers. Third, you got to get him to open up to you. If you own his heart, you own his soul. Now, let's get going. He's is going to be so vulnerable with you in his color," Fury said, giggling like a girl.

Laylah nodded and smiled, unsure if Death really liked her like Fury said he did. She knew that War did, seeing as how he kept by her side most of the time whereas Death was off someplace brooding. When she exited the cave, all three of the males' backs were facing them, but Death was the first to turn to face them. His eyes went wide for just a second before he gained his composure and cleared his throat. War and Strife turned to face her and she noticed the hard look that War gave his brother Death.

"You look lovely, Laylah," War said, gently giving her a hug and lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you, War. I think it is too much though. Your sister seemed a bit ecstatic to have someone to dress up," Laylah said, smiling at Fury.

"Trust me, she could have dressed you like a Nephilim queen and it would not dim the glow from your face," Death said softly, his whole body tensing when he realized that he had spoken aloud.

War glared at his brother and Strife burst out laughing. Fury gave Laylah a wink and gave her a nudge forward when Death stormed into the surrounding forest.

"Death? Where are you?" Laylah asked, looking around, struggling to use the human legs that she had not gotten accustomed to.

She stumbled and caught herself on a tree, but pushed on. Was Death really starting to like her? Or was his comment just to make her shut up about how his sister had dressed her? She walked several more yards, not finding him anywhere. She spun in a circle, but stumbled and fell. She sat there on her knees, wondering what was happening to her.

"You'll ruin the dress if you sit there for too long," Death's deep voice said an instant before his large hands picked her up off the ground.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to upset your sister," Laylah said quietly, not looking at him, "Did you mean what you said?"

Death was quiet for several more seconds before setting her on her feet and turning her around so that she could face him.

"Yes, Laylah. I meant what I said. You look lovely in the dress," he said softly, taking a step back from her.

"Then why did you run away?" she asked, her green eyes full of questions.

"Because I am not the one who should be looking at you. My brother War deserves you. Go to him. He is more worthy," Death said, gently guiding her with a hand at the small of her back as they headed for the rest of the group.

"Listen to me, here and now. I decide who is worthy of me and who is not. You cannot determine my fate, nor will I let you," Laylah growled, pushing his hand away and finding the strength to storm away and stride past a very curious Fury.

"What did he say?" Fury asked, walking beside Laylah.

"He said that he was not worthy. That I should go after War instead," Laylah growled, giving Fury a hard look.

"Oh perfect. Whatever you do, don't talk to Death for several days and only stick around War. This is going to be fantastic. Oh I can't wait to get you in red," Fury nearly screamed with delight.

"What the hell are you talking about? You said that you wanted me with Death, and now you want me with War. Make up your damn mind!" Laylah spat, stopping to speak with Fury.

"What did she say?" asked War, looking to his brother Death.

"She said that she would decide who was worthy and who wasn't. Which is just what I knew she was going to say," Death growled.

"So what is she going to do now?" War asked, looking up at the winged woman speaking heatedly with his sister Fury.

"I don't know, War. She is a woman after all," Death said, shrugging his wide shoulders.

War looked from his brother to Laylah and just shook his head.

"Since you turned her away she'll most likely go after another male. It is what most women do," Strife said, looking at War with a look that said he knew more than he should.

"Be careful, brother. Lest I have to put your tongue in its place," Death growled, glaring at his brother Strife.

Strife just chuckled and kept on walking, greeting his twin sister and the very frustrated Laylah.

The five of them arrived at Hope, mounted on their horses, and Laylah sitting in front of War on Ruin. She had watched Death lead the group, his back rigid and his muscles tense. Perhaps what Fury said was actually true. Could a Nephilim like Death get jealous? Could he be pushed enough to claim her as his own? Finding that hard to believe, Laylah leaned back against War, soaking up his heat. She had been so cold the last day and a half, and was welcoming the warmth at her back. War had remained silent, but one of his arms stayed around her waist, holding her to him. She liked War, seeing as how he actually spent time getting to know her. Death had shot her a look and hadn't looked at her since she had climbed up on Ruin. She just hoped that Fury was right, but she had lived this long without a male, she could certainly live longer. As they neared the gates, a large group of guards came out to greet them, and with them came the captain.

"I see you found a human. Welcome, lady, to the city of Hope. I trust your travels were uneventful," the captain said.

"Hello captain. I am sorry that I have been away for so long. Please forgive my absence," Laylah said, struggling to climb down from Ruin.

War gently dismounted and helped her down, placing her on her feet and making sure she was steady.

"Nyte Fury?! How did this happen?" the captain said, rushing to her side.

"It is alright, captain. I used too much power when fighting the Ashworm and will be stuck in this form for a few days. May we pass?" Laylah said, calming the worried captain.

"Go on then. Rest up and come back when you are ready. We will keep the city safe in your absence," the captain said, ushering Laylah through the gates.

War was at her side as they walked, Death at the rear of the group and Fury and strife in the middle. The humans didn't recognize her and for that she was grateful. She was growing weary again, but she wouldn't let anyone else see it. She had to remain strong, or her city and the people inside will fall. She was their hope, she was their protector, she was their new beginning.


	9. Is This the End?

XX Just thought I'd give a shout out to the readers! Thank you for the reviews, but I'm afraid there aren't enough for me to consider to keep writing this. If you want more, review what I have and if there are more than 15 reviews I will continue to write this fanfic. If not, I'll just move on to another one that hopefully gets your attention. I am feeling deflated and defeated that this story isn't getting as many hits as i thought it would. Let me know if anything you think should be changed and I'll see what I can do. After all, I'm trying to please the readers and not myself. If you guys love it then so do I. I accept private messages if what you have to say you don't want to put in a review so feel free to shoot me a message. Hope you all are enjoying my works and I hope that I can continue to bring them to you. XX


	10. She's Not Innocent, She's Stained

XX A huge shout out goes to a guest named Kyle! Thank you Kyle for your review! It was encouraging! Hoping that there are more like it! I will be gradually decreasing the size of my chapters, seeing as how few responses I'm getting, and I hope the twist I'm about to put in will make you rethink the silent treatment. ;) XX

* * *

It was late at night, and Laylah was sitting beside a roaring fire eating a meal that the captain had brought for her. War sat beside her, sharpening his sword. Fury sat across from her, crafting a new outfit for her to wear, though instead of purple, it was a dark shade of red. Strife was outside, most likely sleeping on the roof, and Death was in the far corner, leaning against a wall, speaking to Dust in hushed tones. Laylah sighed heavily, her wings sagging and her tail moving restlessly. War paused in sharpening his sword to look at her.

"Laylah, are you alright?" he asked, drawing Death's attention to her.

"I'm fine, War. Just tired. I had forgotten how weak a human body truly was," Laylah said, pulling her wings tighter about her.

"Their body may be weak, but their souls are strong. You are by far the strongest I've ever met. Do not feel ashamed to ask for help. We are more than willing to assist you," Fury said, adjusting the dress she was making in her lap.

"Thank you, Fury. It means a lot to me," Laylah said, smiling at the woman who in turn smiled back.

Death growled low in his throat and left the room, not wanting to be in her presence. Her smile did something to him, something that he didn't quite understand, and it made him angry. He was the oldest of the Horsemen, he wasn't supposed to let his emotions get in the way of a mission. Yet here he was, attracted to the dragonoid. Dust took to flight, leaving Death to his thoughts. Fury came out of the building, placing a hand on her brother's wide shoulder.

"She thinks that you do not desire her, brother. Is that true?" Fury asked, her yellow eyes searching her brother's expressionless mask covered face.

"You know that is not true, Fury. I desire her, but I am stained and she is pure. I cannot taint something that beautiful," Death growled, gently brushing his sister's hand from his shoulder.

"There were some things that I found out about our Laylah. Her name isn't Laylah, its Edrria Dark, The Demon Devourer. She isn't entirely human. Her father was the dragon named Yalor Dark, The Feind. The one that destroyed entire worlds just to feed his hunger and his appetite for gold and riches. Yalor Dark found a human woman, a mimicker, to match his own temper, and he mated her in a human form. Our little Laylah is eons old. She doesn't remember her past grievances due to a spell that one of the Dead Kingdom's shamans placed upon her at her mother's request. She is older than us. Before we were the punishers for the Charred Council, she was a Death Dealer, a creature from a place where light never shined. She killed her father's race, her own flash and blood, and didn't even know it. She is the only dragon to have lived this long. She is far more stained than you. Your stains are red with the blood of our race, but her stains are black with betrayal, hate, and ignorance. Perhaps you should rethink your guilt and look at the woman who wants you for who you are, not what you have done," Fury growled, watching as Death took in the information she had just given him.

"And what was this mimicker's name?" Death asked, curious about Laylah's past.

"Her name was Adelayde the Fair. We knew her well, considering she helped set traps for the demons who desired out heads," Fury growled angrily.

Was Laylah's whole family evil? Was Laylah was evil? That could not be. She was protecting the humans. She bore no mark of evil or shown any intent to do evil. But now that he knew that Laylah was stained and just as guilty as he was, he gave a mere moment to think of her affections.

"She is with War now. And I will not interfere in their affairs," Death growled, storming off into the city to be alone and brood.

Fury stomped her foot in frustration and stormed back inside, plotting against her brother to bring Laylah and Death together.

"War, I must speak with you. In private," Fury nearly growled, hauling her younger brother to his feet and dragging him off into another room.

"What has you so riled up, Fury?" War asked, pulling his arm out of his sister's grip.

"Death is being ridiculous. He refuses to be with Laylah because he feels guilt for his past and the fact that you are getting in the way. If they are to be together, I need your help with this," Fury growled, narrowing her yellow eyes at him.

"I do not mean to get in the way. What would you have me do?" War growled back, his whole body tensing.

"Seek her affections. If this works on every male I've used it on then it will definitely work on Death. We need to make him jealous," Fury said, starting to pace the floor.

"Wait, how many men have you used this on?" War asked, frowning at his sister.

"More than I can count. But this has to work. I cannot bear to see our brother suffer alone any longer," Fury said, stopping to look at her brother War.

"I'll see that he gets jealous. After all, I'm amazing with my hands," War chuckled, heading out of the room and went straight for Laylah.

Laylah squealed in surprise when War suddenly picked her up and carried her bridal style outside, not even giving her an explanation as to what he was doing.

"War! Put me down!" Laylah nearly shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Be still. We're going someplace more private," War growled, making her still in his arms.

War summoned Ruin and mounted his horse, taking off towards the empty buildings in the middle of the city. Laylah stared up at War, confused as to what Fury had said to make him like this. She was scared, but she knew that War would not hurt her. Once War came to a building that had yet to be sculpted he dismounted and gently placed Laylah on her feet. He gently took one of her hands and led her into the building, giving her a small and playful smile. Laylah couldn't hold back the smile that she gave him in return, glad to have someone actually smiling at her. She could remember the last time someone smiled at her like that, but that was eons ago.


	11. A Dragon's Price for Love

XX A HUGE thank you to DecepticonQueen and Anges-chan for the reviews! There is more to come, though I'm not exactly sure how you readers will take it. But strap on a fresh pair of panties 'cause we're going in! XD XX

* * *

War led her into a large room, barren of any furnishings, and looked down at her with a smile.

"Now that we are alone, I had a question that I wished to ask you," War said quietly, sitting down and pulling Laylah onto his lap.

"And what question would that be?" Laylah asked, giggling as his large hands gripped her waist gently.

"I was wondering if you liked me," War said, leaning closer to her.

"Of course I like you, War. Bu-"

Laylah didn't get to finish her statement, seeing as how War molded his lips to hers. She gasped against his mouth, shocked at what was happening. His arms wrapped around her waist, tugging gently at the dress his sister had crafted. War deepened the kiss when Laylah squirmed uncomfortably. It wasn't that War was not an excellent kisser, seeing as how he was; it was that she had not desired this from him. He was not the one she sought out. She desired a certain masked Nephilim's affections. But he had turned her away, even though he claimed that she was beautiful, and for a creature like Death to admit something to trivial could only mean that he desired her, but she felt empty the very moment he had turned from her. Laylah pulled away from War, tears filling her eyes. War let her go, knowing that she would run to Fury, and Death would see it, and he hoped that Death would act. But he also knew that his brother could be calloused, and cruel. He just hoped that he would be neither towards Laylah.

Laylah ran, the ruins and overgrown plants ripping and tearing at her flesh and dress, but she found that she didn't care. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her muscles throbbing as her lungs forced air in and out of her body. She didn't look back, she just kept racing forward. She knew of only one place where she could cry, and where no one would find her. There was a cave not far from the warehouse, a cave that had often served as a place of relaxation, and a place of peace. Her cut and bleeding feet left a clear trail, and the deep purple fabric that was torn from her dress hung on dead branches, little flags to guide a certain masked Nephilim.

Laylah collapsed inside the cave beside a pool of clean water, the small spring several feet above her in a small outcrop made a soothing waterfall, drowning out the sound of her sobs. She couldn't stop her tears, couldn't hold in the soul racking sobs that threatened to take her breath away. She lay on her side, facing the pool, her tears forming a small puddle before her eyes. She felt as if her heart was being ripped in two. How could War have done that to her? How could he be so careless and cruel to kiss her when he knew that she desired another? Didn't he know that when a dragon desired another, it was like a physical blow to be touched by another? But then again, no one else knew that but her. She could already feel the wounds form on her rib cage from his kiss, the blood mingling with the dirt and sweat on her skin. The tattered dress soaked up most of the blood, making the fabric stick to her skin. She didn't hear Death enter the cave, and didn't feel his presence as he crouched behind her.

"Laylah, why do you weep?" he asked, his deep gravelly voice making her shoot upright which only made her gasp in pain.

"Please, don't look at me! Just go back to the warehouse! I'm fine," Laylah whimpered, placing a hand over one of the wounds on her ribcage.

Death, feeling concern for the frail being before him, gently lifted her tear streaked face to look her in the eye.

"You, lovely one, are not fine. What happened?" he asked, gently pulling her hand away from her wound to examine it more closely.

"We dragons have a defense against a fickle heart. When a dragon desires someone, and is touched by another, it appears as a physical blow to their body. Whether it be gashes, burns, scrapes, cuts, bruises, or even death itself. These wounds do not heal on their own or with magic or potions. There is only one way to heal them, but I cannot ask this of anyone," Laylah said, shakily getting to her feet.

Death stared at her in puzzlement. What did she mean? How could a dragon not heal? How could it be that the dragons were harsher on themselves than any other race? His questions needed answers, but he knew that he would not get them out of Laylah.

Fury watched as a pale Laylah entered the warehouse, War and Death nowhere in sight. She looked to Strife who just shrugged his shoulders and went about his business. Fury went straight to Laylah, opening her mouth to ask a million questions, but froze when Laylah lifted a hand to silence her.

"I just need to be alone right now. Please, Fury, just leave me be," Laylah said raggedly, turning tear filled emerald eyes towards the Nephilim female.

Fury bowed her head in respect and stormed from the warehouse to find her youngest sibling and whip the answers to her questions out of him.

Laylah collapsed on the pile of furs in the middle of her room after barring the door and windows. She couldn't let anyone in, and couldn't afford to let them see her at her worst. She looked down at her wounds and a sorrowful expression came to her face. She wasn't going to make it long. War had done more damage than he could have possibly known. The gashes on her ribcage had torn through muscle and bone, and had even damaged the precious organs. Her lungs fought to provide her with oxygen while blood painfully and slowly began to fill them. Her heart had also received damage, and the wound that it bore would never be erased. Laylah could feel herself dying, but at least she would be free. She fell backwards onto the furs, her blood making the fur clump together and become a sickly shade of red. Her wings laid outstretched behind her, and her arms laid limp at her sides. She would soon see her kin in the Dead Kingdom.

War knew instantly that Fury was pissed with him the second she strode up to him and slugged him in the jaw.

"What the hell have you done?!" Fury nearly screamed, advancing on him with her whip.

"All I did was kiss her!" War shouted, staying his sister's wrath.

"But she came back with wounds on her sides, her skin pale and covered in sweat. She looked like she was dying. What more did you do?!" Fury screamed, her anger making her fiery red hair glow like flames.

"I did nothing more! You know I would not harm her!" War growled, his glowing blue eyes narrowing at his sister.

"He speaks the truth, however, he is ignorant of the way of dragons. In fact, you both are," Death snarled, appearing from the shadows.

Fury lowered her whip and War took a step back.

"Did you know that when a dragon desires someone, it does something to them physically. And when they are touched by another, who is not who they desire, what was done appears as a physical wound on their bodies. Laylah's wounds were caused by you, brother, and she now suffers from your ignorance. Fury, get to Laylah and make sure she is alright. These wounds do not heal on their own, with magic, or any kind of potion. She had said that there was only one thing to cure them, but she refused to tell me. Find out what it is, and quickly. I can already feel her soul starting to leave," Death growled, grabbing War by the red material hanging on his shoulders and dragging him out of the building, "Now as for you, you are going to see what you have done."

Death led War along the trail that was left by Laylah. The amount of blood that was on the ground, plants, and ruins was enough to make War's stomach twist. Never had he seen so much blood from one person. Death watched as War stumbled along the trail, his expression one of horror and remorse.

"Why didn't she tell me?" War asked, his deep voice breaking with emotion.

Suddenly Strife rode up on his horse, drawing Death's attention to him.

"It's Laylah, she's lost consciousness and is unresponsive. She is dying, Brother," Strife said, his tenor voice strained.

Death ran faster than he ever thought possible. He was focused on only one thing. Getting to Laylah in time, before she passed on.


	12. The Blood of the Desired

Fury was kneeling beside Laylah's pale, unmoving, and bloodied body. She clasped her hands over one of Laylah's and began to do something she hadn't done in eons. Fury began to pray. Strife had ridden off to find her brothers, but she couldn't find the strength to help Laylah. Suddenly Death burst into the room and scooped Laylah into his arms while summoning a portal.

"Where are you going?!" Fury nearly shouted, scowling at her brother.

"To someone with answers," Death snarled back, his orange eyes turning red.

Fury stepped back and watched as her brother leapt through the portal, summoning Despair. Fury knelt again by the pile of furs and continued her prayers, uttering a language so ancient and so powerful, few dared to use it. She uttered the language of the Dragons.

Death rode hard and fast, urging Despair to charge even faster. His horse obeyed, feeling the unease and urgency of his rider. Laylah hung limply in his arms, her breathing slowing with every minute that passed. He could hardly hear her heart beating, and felt her skin grow cold. He had to get to the only person who could help, but he was deep within the icy Veil. Crowfather would not be pleased to see him, but he had to get to him. His secrets could save Laylah. Despair charged through the great fortress, trampling whenever undead guards Crowfather had summoned as protection. Death paid little heed to the creatures, his whole focus was on Laylah, and how quickly she was fading. He had checked her wounds just minutes ago and fear gripped him for the first time in eons. Her wound had begun to bleed rotting blood, turning the skin around the wound black and a sickly shade of gray. Her lips had turned blue, then gray, dark circles forming under her eyes. He couldn't find it in him to give into his fear, he was Death, and Death never met a final end.

Dismounting Despair, Death raced into the chamber that Crowfather was sitting in, carrying the lifeless Laylah in his arms.

"Crowfather! I need your help!" Death nearly shouted, bringing Laylah to his feet.

"Lay her there, Horseman," the ancient man replied, pulling a book from his robes and flipping through the pages.

"She is dying, Crowfather. I need you to save her," Death growled, his red eyes sending a tendril of fear into the ancient man.

"What race is she?" Crowfather asked, bending to examine her wounds.

"Half Dragon, Half Mimicker," Death growled, clutching to one of Laylah's frozen hands.

"Dragon, I knew it. She can only be saved by the one she desires. Is that you?" Crowfather asked, eyeing the Horseman warily.

"Yes. War had touched her, and I found her with these wounds, but when she ran from me, she must have collapsed. Fury was with her when I brought her here," Death said, his deep voice rumbling with anger at his brother.

"You worry over nothing, Horseman. All she needs is your blood to heal. The blood of their desired one will keep them alive for eternity, that is if their desired one stays with them," Crowfather stated, grabbing Death's arm and shoving a dagger through his forearm.

Death shouted in pain, but watched in amazement as his blackened blood poured into her wounds. The faint golden glow that greeted him was something that he never had expected. Her wounds healed instantly, mending flesh and bone, leaving no scar to remind her what had happened. She remained unconscious, though he had hoped she would awaken.

"She will live, Horseman. But for now she needs rest. Undisturbed rest. There is a room in the Northwest spire that will serve as a place for the both of you. Take her there and see that she rests peacefully. It may take a day or two for her to awaken," Crowfather said, pointing to the giant tower to the Northwest.

Death didn't speak a word, didn't meet eyes with Crowfather, he only bowed his head in thanks and carried Laylah to a place where he could watch over her day and night.


	13. More Than an Excellent Match

Laylah's eyes slide open silently, her breathing even, her heartbeat steady. She was alive. How was she alive? She found that her body still hurt too much to move, and she was content to just lie still and take in the vaulted ceiling a good hundred feet above her. The stone was black and dull, as if it was ancient. She could feel the soft bed that she was lying on, the furs nothing like she had felt before. Perhaps she was dead, had gone to heaven. But if she was in heaven, then she shouldn't be hurting so badly. Laylah let out a soft, barely audible whimper and her eyes opened wide in astonishment as Death's masked face filled her view.

"Laylah," he said softly, her name uttered like it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

She smiled weakly and reached up to him, surprised when he allowed her to touch his face. Her arm trembled with the effort to keep her hand where it was, and she allowed her hand to fall.

"Is….this…a….dream…" Laylah panted, grimacing in pain.

"No, Laylah. This is not a dream," Death said quietly, carefully adjusting the pillows behind her.

"Why….are…you here?" she groaned, feeling all her strength leave her.

"Because I couldn't let you go," Death answered honestly, turning away from her but remaining by her side.

"Why? You…did…before…" Laylah panted, fighting through the pain.

"I know. And I never should have. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be like this. You'd be healthy and happy," Death growled to himself.

"But I…am happy. I…have…you by…my side," Laylah whispered, gently touching his arm with the tips of her fingers.

Death turned to face her, his orange eyes full of sorrow and remorse. His head hung in shame and his shoulders were slumped with defeat. Laylah had never thought that Death would look such a way. She forced herself to sit upright, shocking Death and making him reach for her.

"You need to be resting! Don't move," Death said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I've rested long enough. Help me up. I grow weary of lying in bed," Laylah growled, taking a shaky deep breath.

Death eased her out of bed, his large hands on her waist. He stood slightly behind her, his eyes locked on her shoulders.

"You know I have eyes. Try looking at them. And come up beside me," Laylah said, motioning for him to come forward.

Death did as she asked, his hands still on her waist, which made his arms stay around her. Laylah took one of Death's hands and held it out in front of her and wrapped her dainty fingers around one of his. She carefully walked around the room, eying the door with want.

"You cannot leave this room, Laylah. You are not strong enough yet," Death said gently, bending to look her in the eyes.

"I know. But I still want out. But if you stay here while I'm awake to keep me company then I suppose I can stay in bed," Laylah said, tightening her fingers around his.

"I don't plan on leaving you, Laylah," Death whispered, carefully guiding her to the bed once more.

"What do you mean? You always leave," Laylah said, giving him a confused look.

"We have much to discuss," Death said quietly.

He helped Laylah back into bed, carefully tucking her in. He had never done anything like this for anyone, but he found that he actually liked it. He liked taking care of Laylah, she didn't speak as he worked to make her comfortable, just watched him carefully.

"Laylah, I need to know everything about dragons," Death said, his orange eyes staring deeply into her bright green ones.

After three hours of history, theory, and hundreds of questions, Laylah was finally asleep. Death ran a hand through his hair, something he hadn't done in eons. With this new information, and seeing as how it was quite a bit, Death needed to sit and think. He sat beside Laylah, his eyes taking in her sleeping form. Crowfather manifested beside the bed, looking down at Laylah.

"She is a strong one, Horseman. I believe she would be an excellent match for you," Crowfather said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She is a strong one. She is older than I, and I am ancient," Death said softly, gently stroking Laylah's cheek with one of his fingers.

"I know of her. Her father was quite the scoundrel. Ravaging every known world for his appetite for flesh and riches. Gold happened to be his favorite. But this one, this one is far more powerful than her father. Do you remember the first war between heaven and hell?" Crowfather asked Death.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Death replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Though she does not remember it, due to the Charred Council's interference, she was there. She had destroyed the White City, and nearly killed the Destroyer. She was the enforcer, and happened to be exceptionally well at it. She was much like you. She is a Kinslayer, an executioner. She is Death," Crowfather said, turning and walking out of the room.

Death stared down at Laylah. He was constantly reminded how she was just as stained as he was, but for a half dragon to destroy the White City and nearly kill the Destroyer? It seemed nearly impossible. But he had seen her greatest form, and it had sent shivers of unease down his spine. Never had he seen something so powerful. This little female lying on the bed, was more than an excellent match for him. She was his mate.


	14. Bonding With Passion

XX This story is rated M for a reason, thus the lemony chapter just ahead of you. If you have problems reading explicit writings then this chapter is not for you, and for that I apologize. But, onward to the romance! XD XX

* * *

Death laid beside Laylah, an arm draped over her stomach. He was tired, after all, having a half dragon around was using up a lot of his energy. He had not rested in a long time and found that he needed to rest as well. His head rested on the same pillow that Laylah's was on, the bottom of his jaw just brushing the top of her head. He carefully pulled her closer to him, slipping his arms around her and laying a leg over hers. She felt so small compared to him, but he knew that she was far greater than he could ever dream of becoming. She moaned softly in her sleep and curled up to his chest, tangling her legs around his. He smiled behind his mask and closed his eyes, feeling like he actually belonged for the first time in his life.

Laylah woke slowly, enjoying the warmth that was wrapped around her. She knew it was Death, seeing as how she had memorized his scent long ago. He smelled of roses and blood, but she found that she actually liked his scent. It was beautiful, not repulsive like she had first believed Death would smell like. She curled up closer to him, molding her body to his, her hips flush against his. She froze when Death let out a strangled groan, one of his arms tightening around her. She blushed at what was moving against her hips, but she loved that she had an effect on him. She wiggled her hips just slightly, making him growl in contentment. She feigned sleep when he stirred, rolling over so that her backside was pressed against his groin. He tried to stifle a moan but it came out none the less. She stilled, making it seem like she truly was asleep. She felt him pull away, and she felt tears prick at her eyes. She was being rejected again. She held in the sobs that would have come out, but she paused when she heard armor being dropped onto stone. She glanced over her shoulder at Death, who was tossing armor left and right.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily, propping herself up on a forearm.

"Just taking off my armor. I'll be back in a minute," he said, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Laylah felt bats erupt in her stomach, he was coming back to bed, and without armor! She had to keep herself still and she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. She felt the bed dip and held her flinch at bay when Death wrapped a armor free arm around her waist and pulled her close. He rolled her over so that he was looking her in the eyes. He still wore his mask and it made Laylah somewhat disappointed. She had wanted to see his face. She lowered her gaze to his chest, embarrassed about her nervousness.

"Laylah, could you do me a favor?" Death asked, gently pulling on her chin with a finger so that he could look her in the eyes.

"What would you have me do?" Laylah asked, suddenly really nervous.

"I find it hard to look at you with this mask on. Will you remove it for me?" he whispered, his gravelly voice husky and seductive.

Laylah's hands shook as she reached for his mask. Gently she took it from him, the wards that held it to his face breaking at her touch. Her eyes instinctively squeezed shut at she pulled the mask out of the way and she flinched when Death took it from her.

"Laylah, I wish for you to look upon me. You are the only one to see my face. My mate cannot be left with such an expressionless image of me," Death purred, leaning closer to her.

Laylah's eyes snapped open at the word mate and she gasped at what she saw. He was a handsome Nephilim. His cheek bones were high, his chin slightly squared, his jaw strong and straight, his nose the harshest feature, but it suited him well. His black brows were thick and relaxed as he looked upon her. His orange eyes were rimmed with red and framed with long black lashes, and she trembled as she lowered her gaze to his lips. His lips were not too full, but enough that her mouth watered at the thought of kissing them. Her eyes went back up to his in embarrassment and she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Does my face suit you? Or do you prefer the mask?" Death growled, his black brows arching downward.

"No! I like this face much more. I am just trying to decide if I should kiss you," Laylah whispered, flattening her hands on his chest and staring at her fingers.

Death suddenly molded his mouth to hers and her eyes went wide in shock. Death's red-orange eyes were heavy lidded and stared at her as she quickly melted against him. He kissed her gently, tenderly, as if she would break if he touched her. She pressed herself closer to him, her hands fisting in his long hair. He growled his pleasure when she tugged on the silken locks gently, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue along her lips, making her gasp. He took the opening and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She gasped and moaned in his arms, her nails raking across his shoulders and back. He suddenly rolled, pulling her atop him and his large hands gripped her rump forcefully. Laylah smiled and gasped, excited at his antics. He truly desired her. She could feel it against her hips as he shifted and squirmed beneath her. Laylah pulled back for air, gasping and her lovely face flushed from passion. Death leaned in for her throat and licked the soft skin just below her jaw and she trembled.

"So sensitive. Do you enjoy my attention?" Death asked against the skin of her throat, the vibration from his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes!" she moaned, rolling her hips against his.

His ragged groan stirred her passion and she rolled her hips again, applying more pressure. His arms banded around her lower back, one hand on her rump, the other tangled in her long blond hair.

"More, Laylah. Give me more," he growled, nipping and kissing her throat.

Laylah moaned as she applied more pressure to his hips, rolling hers at a more frantic pace. Laylah gasped when Death ripped her dress from her body, baring her for him to drink in. She blushed and tried to cover her breasts, but Death quickly grabbed her wrists and gently held them in one hand above his head. Laylah let out a yelp of pleasure when Death sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Laylah squirmed above him, crying out as pleasure built in her womb. She needed something, but she didn't know what exactly she was needing. Death suddenly rolled her onto her back, still suckling her breast. He released her wrists and her hands instantly went to his head to fist in his hair. Growling in pleasure he inched his way down her body, kissing every scar and inch of her skin. She shivered when she felt his hot breath at her core, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to close her legs, but Death was between them, his tongue flicking out to lick her clitoris. Laylah let out a scream of pleasure and Death chuckled.

"So very, very sensitive. And so delicious. You taste better than I had dreamed you would," Death purred, planting a wet kiss on her inner thigh.

Laylah trembled in pleasure, watching as Death lowered his head and began to lick her. She thrashed on the bed, gripping the sheets with a white knuckled grip, crying out as Death brought her closer and closer to her climax. With one last lick of her clit she went over the edge, spasming as her orgasm thrust her into the heavens. She heard a scream of pleasure, and felt embarrassed when she realized that it had originated from her.

"Laylah," Death panted, crawling up to take her mouth with his once more.

Death ground his leather clad bulge against her already sensitive core. He kissed her roughly, like a lover who could no longer hold back. Laylah forcibly rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips. Her arched his back and neck exposing the rough skin to her. She licked and nibbled on the tendons and muscles in his throat, all the while grinding her hips against his. She slowly worked her way down his chest and abdominals, dipping her tongue into his navel, which caused him to shiver. She finally got down to his hips and sent to work. She quickly unfastened them, tugging the leather from his skin, making his rock hard, and impressively big member spring to life. She went wide eyed at the sight that greeted her. He was longer then her forearm, and thicker than her wrist. She swallowed audibly and Death reached for her.

"Laylah, you don't have to," Death moaned when she gently blew on the swollen head.

Laylah smirked and licked the head of him, grinning wider when he went rigid on the bed. His hands dug into the mattress, making gashes as he forced himself to remain still for her. His breathing became ragged and shallow and he went as taught at a bowstring when she took the head of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, rubbing her tongue against his shaft. Her teeth gently scrapped the sensitive skin, nearly sending him over the edge. Relaxing her throat completely, Laylah took more of him, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Laylah! If you don't stop I won't be able to hold back!" he nearly shouted, his chest heaving from the effort to remain still.

"I don't want you to hold back. Give me all you got," Laylah said seductively, circling her tongue around his head before she took him in all the way to the base.

Death gasped and then groaned as his whole body spasmed and his hot seed went down her throat. Slowly pulling him out of her throat and mouth, Laylah gasped for air and trembled at the force that he had exerted in his orgasm.

"Don't…ever….do that…again," he panted, his eyes sliding closed.

"Did I not please you?" Laylah asked, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"No. I…was very…pleased. But…next time…I won't be…able to…stay still," Death panted, laying completely relaxed on the bed.

Laylah giggled and crawled up to him, kissing him gently. His hands slowly came to her waist as she carefully adjusted herself above him as he grew hard once more. She slowly eased his already swollen head into her, watching as his mouth opened on a ragged groan and his whole frame went completely still.

"You can move Death. You won't hurt me," Laylah panted, slowly sliding down him an inch.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Death commanded, his hands sliding to her rump.

Laylah did as he commanded, smiling at how the new angle would take him in deeper.

"Now hang on," Death purred, smirking as he thrust up into her forcefully.

Laylah let out a cry of pleasure every time his thrusts hit home. She held onto his shoulders for dear life, the pleasure coming from her core and where he was suckling a nipple was starting to become too much. She panted and cried out for more, she wanted him harder, faster. Death obliged, adjusting his grip on her and made sure that her pleasure came first. With one final thrust Laylah came, and she came hard. Her inner walls clamped down on Death's member, forcing him over the edge just as Laylah came. She fell limp onto his chest and he felt his member grow soft inside of her. She was panting and still shaking from her earth shattering orgasm. Death kissed a bare shoulder and carefully pulled out of her, making her gasp and tremble even more. He gently rolled her onto her side and wiped away the evidence of his pleasure. He curled up around her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was…" Laylah began.

"Amazing?" Death asked, kissing her gently behind an ear.

"Better than amazing. That was the best thing to have ever happened to me. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me," Laylah whispered, reaching behind her to stroke Death's hair.

"And you are the best thing ever to happen to me. But rest now. We'll have a busy day tomorrow," he murmured in her ear, draping one of his muscled legs over hers.

Laylah smiled in contentment as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her mate.


	15. They Can Wait

Death woke long before Laylah. He smiled and curled around her, nuzzling her soft hair affectionately. She murmured something in her sleep, but he was too content to care what she had said. Death heard Crowfather manifest in the room and he growled under his breathe. Death grabbed his mask, seeing as how it still laid on the pillows above their heads, and put it back on. He carefully detangled himself from Laylah's naked form and placed a fur over her. He then pulled on his pants and buckled the belt around his hips, looking at Crowfather with annoyance.

"We will not speak here, Crowfather," Death growled, walking out of the room.

Crowfather followed him and smiled as Death shut the door with so much care that when it closed it was silent.

"I see you have made her your mate," Crowfather said, folding his hands together in front of him.

"I would see that she stays my mate. What is it you have come for, Crowfather?" Death replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Your siblings are looking for you. They are downstairs," Crowfather said, turning and leaving Death outside of the room where his mate laid resting.

Death sighed and went back in, finding a sleepy Laylah sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Where did you go?" she asked, her husky voice laden with sleep.

"Just stepped out to speak with our host. It appears that my siblings have been looking for us. Come, we mustn't keep them waiting or they will tear down the place," Death said, taking his mask off and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Laylah giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, the fur that had covered her pooling around her hips.

"They can wait a few more minutes," Laylah giggled, nipping at his bottom lip.

Death chuckled darkly and agreed that his siblings could wait a few minutes while he took care of his mate's needs.

And so it came to be that Lalyah was claimed by Death, and Death was claimed by Laylah. The two never left each other's side if they didn't have to, and the human city of Hope flourished under their watchful eyes. As for the other Horsemen, well, their turn would come in due time. But War, the youngest of the four, would find that he would spend most of his days out patrolling for other humans. But it wasn't a human that he had become attached to.

* * *

XX Stay tuned for another fanfic featuring War! IF you have any suggestions for the next one, feel free to contact me via PM or review! I will take all suggestions into consideration and may even have in the fanfic! can't wait to see what you guys have for me! See you in the next one! XD XX


End file.
